Harry and Tris Potter year 1 with Caleb
by Alice404
Summary: Harry and Beatice Potter are left on the doorstep on their Aunt and Uncle. Their brother Caleb has been left with another family. Beatrice has a secret ability. When they get a letter that allows them to leave their Aunt and Uncle's for most of the year they jump at the chance. They meet new friends. Disclaimer I do not own Divergent or Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A Change

On a cool November 1st morning Vernon Dursley was getting ready for work. He was a big beefy man. His wife Petunia was tall and skinny. Their son Dudley was very large for a one year old. They were proud to be normal. Perhaps they were too proud of their normalcy.

Mr. Dursley left for work in his black car. On the way to work he saw a bunch of people that crowded the streets of Surrey. He worked at a company called Grummings. They sold drills. He shouted a lot. He also talked on the phone at all as well.

When lunch came around Mr. Dursley walked across the street. On the way back to the office he heard a few phrases. He stopped dead when he heard three specific names, which were Caleb, Harry, and Beatrice Potter. Mr. Dursley shook the thought from his mind. He hoped that they were talking about a difference Potter family. He finally went back to work.

The tabby cat was still watch the Dursley house. It sat stiff on a brick wall. It watched as Dudley hit his mother because he wanted sweets. The cat knew that this wasn't the place for the twins. Mr. Dursley's car pulled into the driveway. He noticed that the tabby cat was still there.

The sunset and the Dursleys got ready for bed. Outside a man appeared on the street. He had a long white beard. He seemed to have not noticed that he had just appeared on a street where he was unwelcome. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

He noticed the still tabby cat. He smiled to himself. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

The cat was suddenly a woman. "How did you know it was me, Albus?"

"My dear, I've never seen a cat sit so stiff."

"You'd be stiff too, if you had been sitting on a brick wall all day."

"All day when you've could have been out celebrating."

"Albus is it true that Lilly and James are… dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What about the twins?'

Hagrid is bringing them."

Professor McGonagall looked at him in shock. "You think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? Where is Caleb going?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life. Caleb is going somewhere else, Minerva."

A loud rumbling sound could be heard in the distance. A large bike came closer and closer. Finally it landed on the black pavement, and a large man got off of it. He was holding two small babies in his arms. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall."

"No problems I trust Hagrid?"

"No, sir. Both of them fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol."

Professor Dumbledore took Harry and Professor McGonagall took Beatrice. "Where did you get that bike Hagrid?"

"Young Sirius Black lend it to me, sir."

"Oh I see. Well, let's get this over with."

"Albus, this is not the place for them. I watched them all day and they are the worse sort of muggles imaginable. They really are."

"The only family they have."

"Caleb is their family too, Albus."

Professor Dumbledore set Harry down on number four Privet Drive doorstep. Professor McGonagall kept looking at Beatrice's face. She cradled Beatrice gently in her arms. She clearly didn't want the child go. She knew that Beatrice wouldn't be happy here. "Set her down, Minerva."

Reluctantly Professor McGonagall carefully set little Beatrice next to Harry. "Stay safe, Beatrice. I promise that I'll check on you every so often." That's a promise that she'll keep.

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. He had a note in his hands. "I've written them a note to explain."

"Albus, you can't possibly explain everything in a note. I am warning you that if anything happens to them, you'll have me to answer too." The strictness in her voice made him take a step back.

He set the note down in little Harry's hand. Hagrid was sobbing uncontrollably. "Hagrid please control yourself."

"Sorry," Hagrid sobbed.

"There won't be a child doesn't know their names," Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Good luck Harry and Beatrice Potter."

The next morning when Mrs. Dursley went to put out the milk jugs she screamed. She screamed so loud that she woke up the twins. Her scream also woke up most of the block. She saw the note that little Harry was holding. Mr. Dursley came to the door to see what was the matter. "What is the matter, Petunia?"

"I just got the shock of my life, Vernon."

She knelt down and picked up little Beatrice and the note. She carried her inside the house. Little Beatrice somehow already knew where her older brother Caleb was. She knew that he was still alive. Her green eyes darted around the room. Aunt Petunia walked into the living room. She opened the note with one hand. Beatrice was still in her other arm.

Aunt Petunia scanned the note very quickly. The note explained everything. She found out that her sister is dead. She was socked at the news. She wished she had talked to her sister more often. She stood up and walked into the hallway. In her arms still was little Beatrice.

Uncle Vernon took Beatrice and set her in a cupboard under the stairs. Her brother was already there. Her eyes darted fearfully around the small space. She crawled up to him. Their hands clasped together and they fell asleep. Their nap didn't last long. They woke up crying again.

A few years had past since the twins arrived. They were almost five years old. Harry was small, but Beatrice was even smaller. The twins were sound asleep. The mattress was thin. They bolted awake when a loud pounding sound on the cupboard door.

That morning was their first morning of cleaning the kitchen. They were too young to cook. They were forced to clean up after Aunt Petunia made breakfast. She made full plates of food and two plates with good barely covering them.

Three more years went by. Harry and Beatrice had started to cook. While, she cooked; she thought about Caleb. However, she was still focused on what she was doing. Surprisingly she was good at multitasking. She had done it a few times before. The twins were now almost eight years old.

Outside a window Beatrice noticed a tabby cat. It was watching them carefully. After a few moments the cat slipped away. She then remembered hearing something about seven years ago. She just didn't know what it was. Finally she went back to cooking.

Another two years past and the twins were ten years old. Today was Dudley's birthday. For his birthday they were going to the zoo. The twins were going with them. In the living room several presents were stacked on top of each other. When they entered Dudley was having a tantrum. He was complaining that he only had thirty-six presents.

His temper tantrum only stopped when the doorbell rang. Aunt Petunia sighed in relief. Dudley's best friend had finally arrived. Piers was just as big as Dudley. All six of them went out to the car. "There won't be any funny business, Uncle Vernon," Beatrice said before he could.

The drive to the zoo took at least ten minutes. During it harry said something he shouldn't. At his words Uncle Vernon almost crashed the car. The rest of the way was uneventful. He parked the car in the parking lot. Harry and Beatrice got out of the car followed by Dudley and Piers.

Uncle Vernon bought both Dudley and Piers and ice cream. Reluctantly, Uncle Vernon bought the twins a cheap lemon ice pop. It was actually quite could. They walked into the reptile house after lunch. It was cooler there than the rest of the zoo.

The group stepped in front of a snake tank. The snake was sound asleep. "Make it move," Dudley demanded.

Uncle Vernon rapped his hand on the glass. "Move!"

The snake didn't move. "Again!"

This time Uncle Vernon banged his fist against the glass. Again the snake stayed sound asleep. "Move!"

"This is boring," Dudley groaned.

Harry stepped forward toward the glass. "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like lying there day after day; watching people peer the their faces at you." The snake blinked. "Can you hear me?" the snaked nodded it's head.

Beatrice watched the conversation. She was wondering what was going on. Then she heard the snake talking back to him. What as going on? She knew what was going to happen next. Dudley was going to waddle over there in a few minutes. Unless he decided to changed his mind. She wished he wound.

The next few minutes happen just as she thought. Dudley ended up in the snake's tank. The snake slithered away. Everyone in the reptile house erupted into screams. Harry got up from the cement. He helped Beatrice up who was also on the ground.

Once Piers was safely out of the house Uncle Vernon rounded on the twins. "What happened?"

"We don't know!"

Uncle Vernon pushed the twins into the small cupboard. He slammed the door shut. "You two won't have any meals for a week."

Beatrice's eyes darted around the small space. Her lightning bolt scar was on the same side as Harry's. His was on his left side of his forehead. The only light came from the lone light bulb. Eventually, they fell asleep with their stomachs growling.


	2. Letters From Someone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Divergent, J.K. Rowling and Veronica Roth do.**

Chapter Two- Letters from Someone

By June Harry and Beatrice were finally let out of the cupboard. The summer holidays had begun. The only thing that they had been allowed was a small glass of water.

In the kitchen Aunt Petunia was making coffee. She looked at Beatrice and said, "Make the bacon and don't you dare let it burn."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry was told to crack the eggs. Within fifteen minutes both the eggs and bacon were done. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were sitting at the table. "Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said suddenly.

"Make harry get it," whined Dudley.

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it," Harry retorted.

"I'll get the mail," Beatrice intervened.

She walked out into the hall. There were four pieces of mail on the floor. One was for her, so she slipped it into the cupboard. She brought the rest of the mail back into the kitchen. Once there she handed Uncle Vernon the mail. He looked through them.

One of the pieces of mail was a bill. The other was a postcard from his sister. Suddenly Dudley yelled, "Dad look Harry's got something!" he snatched the letter out of Harry's hands. Uncle Vernon then snatched the letter out of Dudley's hands.

"Give me back my letter!" A shouting match began in the kitchen.

Eventually, Uncle Vernon threw Dudley, Harry, and Beatrice out into the hall. The two boys fought to get the better place at the door. While, they fought, Beatrice snuck into the cupboard. She could hear the fighting through the door. She reached up and turned on the only light that was in the room.

She opened her letter from a mysterious person. She next read the letter that had green ink. Her letter said:

 **Dear Ms. B. Potter,**

 **We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find all necessary equipment in the enclosed page. We await your owl no later than July 31** **st** **.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Beatrice quickly closed the letter and opened the other page. On the page was a list of equipment and supplies she would need. As soon as she put her letter away her eyes glazed over. The images that flashed in front of her eyes were unrecognizable. She only recognized one person in the images.

As soon as her vision came it was gone. Who were the other people in her vision? What did these people have to do with the future? Questions flowed through her mind. She didn't even recognize the place she was in, in her vision. Why was she there?

The door to the cupboard opened as Harry came in. His face was red with anger. As he told the story of what happened out in the hall. "If you'd been there he would've told the truth, right."

"Not necessarily Harry. Most of my gifts come and go as they please," Beatrice paused for a moment. "Besides, only two of my gifts are completely permanent."

Harry quickly changed the subject. "Did you get a letter from that place?"

Could she tell her brother the truth? Or, have there been enough lying today? Thoughts rushed through her mind like a racehorse. Finally, she knew she had to say something. "Possibly, why?"

"I want to know what the letter said if you did get one."

Beatrice sighed. "Fine I did get one, but I didn't open it." At least it was only half a lie.

The next morning came along with five letters for Harry and Beatrice. Even though she had already opened hers she would still get them until Harry opened his. The twins watched in horror as Uncle Vernon burned the letters in the fireplace. Aunt Petunia and Dudley smiled at the horrific sight.

By the end of the week several things happened. One of those things was that the twins moved into Dudley's second bedroom. Over fifty letters made their way into the house. Even after Uncle Vernon had boarded up the mail slot. Some were hidden in eggs cartons. Others were forced through cracks along the house.

The family was sitting in the living room on Sunday morning. Uncle Vernon was smiling proudly. "In my opinion today is the best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?" Dudley shrugged in confusion.

"It's because there is not post on Sundays," piped up Beatrice.

"Right you are, Beatrice"

A low rumble wiped the smirk right off of his face. Hundreds of letters shot out from the fireplace. Harry jumped up and tried to catch one. Beatrice ran out into the hall. Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurriedly ran out of the room. Harry soon came running in carrying a letter in his hand.

Uncle Vernon came waddling in after him. He grabbed Harry around the waist. "That's it, we are getting far away; where they can't find us!" Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley asked.

"I'm afraid so sweetie, "replied Aunt Petunia.

A half an hour later the five of them were squeezed into Uncle Vernon's car. Dudley couldn't bring his electronics with him. He was moaning all the way to the hotel. The hotel was in Cooksworth. It was very shabby on the outside. Why were they staying there?

The hotel room was very dirty. There were broken springs in one of the beds. Beatrice knew what the room looked like before they even gotten there. She didn't tell anyone what she had saw on the way.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the good bed. Dudley took the not so good bed. Harry and Beatrice got stuck with the dirty and dusty floor. Everyone was fast asleep quickly. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were snoring loudly. The good thing was that they didn't wake anyone up.

During the night, Beatrice had one of her rare dream visions again. This was her third dream vision in her lifetime. Many images flashed through her mind. One of the images was a tabby cat. She recognized the tabby cat immediately. However, she didn't recognize the rest of the images.

The next morning they ate breakfast, which consisted of stale corn flakes. Beatrice stared at her bowl of breakfast. She didn't want stale cereal, but she was hungry. Dudley dived right into his food. He was hungry like usual. Harry also stared at his food. Uncle Vernon an Aunt Petunia began eating right away.

The hotel manager interrupted their breakfast. She had a bag full of letters. "Excuse me, but are one of you Mr. H. Potter or Ms. B. Potter?"

Before Harry or Beatrice could take the envelopes, Uncle Vernon's arm hit Beatrice's arm. "I'll take them." He took the letters. He had an evil glint in his eye. Beatrice was nursing a bruised arm. She knew what he was going to do with the letters.

Later, that day the family was back in the car again. Dudley started complaining only a few minutes into the trip. He had missed all of is favorite TV shows. Even Aunt Petunia wanted to go home. Rain had stared to pour down. "Why don't we just go home, Vernon?"

She was answered with silence. Uncle Vernon just kept on driving. Only one person besides Uncle Vernon knew where they were going. Earlier that day, Beatrice had a vision of a house on the sea. She didn't tell anyone about her recent vision. No one besides Harry knew her secret. She had yet another secret that even Harry didn't know.

It was dark when Uncle Vernon stopped the car. The rain was a downpour now. He got out of the car to see if anyone was around. Soon he came with two bundles. "Come on everyone out."

"But Vernon, it is raining."

Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Harry, and Beatrice slowly got out of the car. The five of them had squeezed into a small boat by the shore. It wasn't just raining, but the on wind was strong. "Why can't we just go home, " complained Dudley.

The waves crashed into the boat, soaking the entire party. At last the wooden boat stopped at a house on the rocks. After a few minutes everyone was out of the boat and into the small house. Uncle Vernon set the two bundles on the table against the wall.

There was only one bedroom, which Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took. Dudley got the couch. Harry and Beatrice were stuck with the dirty floor. For warmth they only had a thin blanket. Beside them Dudley was snoring loudly. Harry drew a birthday cake in the dirt. He wrote happy Birthday Harry and Beatrice inside it.

Beatrice looked at Dudley's watch. It was seven minutes until midnight. She drew eleven candles on top of the two dimensional cake. It was now two minutes until midnight. Harry then drew the flames on the candles. Harry and Beatrice watched the time on Dudley's watch.

As soon as it beeped midnight Harry and Beatrice looked at each other and smiled. As soon as they were about to blow out the fake candles, there was a big bang outside. Dudley jerked awake.

 **Please Review. There is a new poll on my profile, so please check it out.**


End file.
